1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a configuration connector for a modular data storage system, and more particularly to a connection extender and program key for regulating proper data storage drive insertion and thermal dissipation within a containing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a common data storage system comprises multiple data storage modules that slidably dock within an enclosure. The data storage modules provide disk drives which each include a plurality of internal disks or platters that spin at high speeds within the drive during operation. Although there are numerous data storage modules and enclosures used in the industry today, few if any, can effectively accept the insertion of more than one type of data storage module within a singe enclosure and allow for enough circulation to accommodate current high speed disk drives. The disk drive size or the connector type, such as single connector attachment ("SCA") or Fibre Channel can dictate a data storage module type.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional data storage system 10 provides an enclosure 12 and multiple data storage modules 14. More specifically, enclosure 12 provides a plurality of bay slots 16 that extend linearly from the front of enclosure 12 to a backplane circuit board 18. Each bay slot 16 includes top and bottom guide tracks 20 to assist with the insertion of conventional data storage modules 14. The circuit board 18 provides a number of multiple pin connectors 22, each equally spaced from the other and aligned with a bay slot 16 and respective guide tracks 20.
Referring now to FIGS. 2A and 2B, when a data storage module 14 is to be inserted, the module is first aligned with the selected bay slot 16 by inserting the guide rails 24 of the module 14 into the guide tracks 20 of the desired bay slot 16 (see FIG. 1). Next, the data storage module 14 is slid forwardly into the module enclosure 12. As illustrated in FIG. 2A, when the data storage module 14 is nearly fully inserted into the bay slot 16, contact is made between the latch lever 26 and the lock rail 28 of the module enclosure 12. Consequently, the final step of insertion involves the user gripping the latch lever 26 and pushing it forwardly to move the data storage module 14 the remainder of the distance needed to attain complete engagement of the multiple pin connectors 22, 30. As illustrated in 6B, with the data storage module 114 completely engaged and in the locked position, there is very little space between the backplane circuit board 18 and the data storage module 14.
The above data storage system is very popular in the industry due to its simplicity in design, ease of operation, and relatively low cost to produce. However, the conventional design has problems inherent to its construction. In particular, the above conventional data storage system can only accommodate one size and type of data storage module. In addition, with the engagement of each data storage module being so close to the backplane circuit board, there is little room for the system to dissipate heat during operation from the active disk drive.
As is known in the art, the platters of the latest generation disk drives spin at speeds as high as 14K rpm creating thermal temperatures that must be regulated, otherwise, failure of the disk drives is accelerated and the probability of memory degradation or lost increases rapidly.
Considering that the rotational speed and data track density of the disc drive will continue to rapidly increase in the future and disc drive manufacturers have very limited options to cool the drive internally, it would be advantageous to develop a data storage system that could reduce the current problems exhibited by thermal heating within the associated disk drives and their related circuitry. In turn, given the higher speed disk drives are not always necessary or desirable, it would be advantageous for a data storage system to be able to accommodate all size and type of disk drives within a single data storage system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.